1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical processing, and more specifically, to a front frame used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The evolution of photoelectric and semiconductor technology spurs the thriving development of flat panel display. Among a variety of flat panel displays, LCD has become the mainstream in the market as it is characterized by several quality features, such as high space utilization efficiency, low energy consumption rate, zero radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
A LCD usually needs a front frame to fix the liquid crystal panel with a backlight module. In order to prevent light leakage and protect the liquid crystal panel, a layer of buffering materials such as foam is usually adhered to the interface where the front frame touches the liquid crystal panel. With current technology, the layer of buffering materials is usually adhered to the interface where the front frame touches the liquid crystal panel after the front frame has been processed.
However, the development of ultra-narrow-frame LCD has pushed the frame width to be thinner than 1.5 mm, and it will only go thinner in the future. Such trend will make adhering the layer of buffering material on to the front frame even more difficult. It will be hard to match the position and the materials will easily extend beyond the open of the front frame, affecting the display of the liquid crystal panel.